An Unknown Reunion
by Rosaceae
Summary: In his darkest hours, Link receives an unexpected visit by someone from his past. Who is it? What do they want? Will Link ever get his tights dry-cleaned in time???!?!?!?!!!


This fic is kinda, sorta, tiny bit DARK. It's also a tad risqué. ^_^ I'm leaving for the beach tomorrow! Par-tay!!! I'll write some fics there if I have time but until then here's one more!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

  
  


An Unknown Reunion

  
  


Link's usually acute vision was now swimming in a cloudy pool of confusion and distraught as he downed another full goblet of burgundy wine. His glazed eyes peered blankly into the intense glare of the fire that danced provocatively in the blackened hearth. Fighting helplessly in a battle he would surely lose of maintaining consciousness, Link clumsily arose from is undersized oaken chair and swaggered dangerously to the mantlepiece to lean his weight upon his tired arm. It was the third night Link had unfortunately spent alone, lest he would not be in the condition he was in now, for it was also the third night he had spent with his newfound friend, intoxication. The flickering candles that sparsely adorned his small house were merely blurry masses of light in his sight. His own drunken stupor enabled Link to be surrounded by a delightful sense of weightlessness as every drop of the persuasive elixir was like a taste of his own demise.

Only a few endless nights ago had Link been at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon, whispering empty promises into her naive ears, placing delicate kisses across her trusting body, and deceiving her innocent faith in him with every scorching touch. But nothing had been genuine affection, only uncontrollable lust. Unexplainably, Link could not love Malon, despite his attempts at feeling the unattainable emotion. To the world, his heart was dead.

To the world, he was nothing but a tainted hero.

Every night, it had seemed, he was with another woman, trying unsuccessfully to fulfill the deep gap within his ghost of a soul with a lively richness, searching for his beloved, but the hole would only widen, and his soul remained to haunt. And every morning, after waking up groggily in another unfamiliar bed, his body would still ache with a sickening emptiness, and his mind still screamed for closure to his long search for love, in which nothing would suffice. It was not only the absence of love in Link's life that made him feel like the world was coming down. It was his lovelessness on top of everything else.

He was positive the world had forgotten him. Though the battles he had fought before were bloody and agonizing, it was better than this. At least then he was somebody. The masses in the streets once whispered his name in respect, staring in awe as the legendary hero passed them by. 

But legends are short-lived.

Now, the people of Hyrule would watch the bygone hero pass, and skeptically breathe words of animosity, bitterness, and ridicule. Were soldiers forgotten after the glory had faded, even if they had sacrificed their all to preserve a world? Link began to believe that it would have been better to have never become the hero at all, he would then be regarded as the respectable man he was.

But not anymore.

Link gazed longingly at his reflection in the cracking mirrors. Twenty years of hell and misfortune had been engraved into his face. His once so magnetic eyes now only faintly resembled the light of his youth, showing dead blue orbs. Loss had already shattered his innocence, as did the blood he had spilt years ago. No repentance, he decided. He saved a world, and nothing. He risked his life, and nothing. He protected the people, and nothing. All Link received in gratitude were memories...and nightmares to outlive his existence.

He dipped his calloused hands into the water bowl and caressed his facade with the cool liquid, tracing the contours of his every feature. The dark circles that fringed his eyes grew deeper every day as insomnia spread throughout his body every night. His face still dripping, Link froze in anticipation as the feeling of another presence within the room circulated through his mind. Quietly reaching for an invisible sword, he was dumbfounded to the fact that his blade lay locked away in the chest.

"Damn..." He muttered. "Who's there?!" 

Knocking over everything in his room, he finally could reach a candle to lead his way into another room. There was no evidence of any intrusion nor was there any intruder. The only disturbance was the frightful one he had caused.

"Who's there?"

Everything was silent, despite the popping and crackling of the roaring fire. There was another sound, a distinct sound of humming, like from the wings of a bumblebee. But it was so low it was hardly noticeable.

"_Coward_..." A small voice rasped from the silence.

Link whisked around ungracefully and searched wide-eyed for the source of the utterance. But he was alone. Grabbing a pitch iron fire poker, he waved the candle in front of his face, trying desperately to see through the darkness. A spiteful grin developed across his thin lips as he stood straight, poised to fight; a position he had not performed for many years.

"Coward, you say? Then explain to me this, voice, why is it that I am the coward when it is clearly you who hides?" Link inhaled the smoky air, proud of his witty comment.

"Because I am not hiding. You are just unable to find me." The voice retorted back..

Link began to grow furious, as he trembled with uncontrollable anger. He clenched his fist and hissed through his barred teeth.

"Then how am I a coward?"

"Because you_ hide_..." The voice screeched.

He knew that voice. It was the voice of...someone from his past, but not his distant past. Why could he not remember who it was? It was a whisper of a memory, too quiet to be heard. If only Link could...see...who...

"Show yourself!" 

"I am."

"Voice, I _can not _see you, therefore you are not showing." Link sounded as if he was scolding a small child. The alcohol surged through his body and cause him sit down, overpowered.

"Look with your heart...not with your eyes."

"Both are blind..." Link admitted reluctantly with a sigh. The voice was so familiar yet so far away. He gave up in childish stubbornness.

"You have changed, hero."

"Hyrule has changed." _How so had he changed? _He knew the answer, but was it obvious to others?

"You are the shell of a legend. The people no longer respect you because you no longer respect your title." The voice had grown calm and collected, as its cold words pierced through the flames of the fire.

Link's candle was slowly enveloped by the overwhelming blackness as a summer wind swept through the small hut. The fire in the hearth bowed its massive head as the breeze whisked down the chimney. As he sat, sick with defeat, every sadness he had ever felt came rushing back. He had no one to love, and no one to love him. He was a forgotten veteran, that was merely one man amongst an army of soldiers.

"You know me, voice?" 

"I know what torments you at night...at day..." The simple words left a lasting impression on Link's soul.

"How could _you _conceivably empathize with my troubles?" The answer lay before his very ears.

"I knew what troubles you, hero. I have _been there_ with you." The voice began to fade away as the wind picked up its speed. 

The presence within the small house seemed to vanish along with the wind as the voice carried away. Link was left alone to the fire, with its warm brilliance dancing across his torso. But it was succumbing to the darkness. He sat on the firm bed, contemplating rather to speak.

"You...can't...possibly..." A glower captured Link's face. His words came out swiftly and harshly. "You have no idea the pain I endure every day, every night. To not be able to love or be loved. To only be a mere memory amongst legends. I am _nothing_!" 

"Once a hero, _always_ a legend. A fire never dies. The embers always remain. _Your fire still lives_!"

"And love, what about love? Must I go about, heartless?! My fire was swallowed by an immense darkness years ago..." His eyes noticeably began to grow heavier.

"The love you seek has been your very _destiny_ all along." The voice became enthralled by its own words as it came nearer...

"..." _Zelda...was it Zelda?_ _Was she his destiny? _An odd feeling of serenity overwhelmed his senses. Link could hardly think coherently as he rested his face in his palms. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Everything about him begun to slowly fade away as the world became brighter...brighter...''Who...are...you..." And at that, Link completely lost contact with the physical world.

A small ball of light appeared in Link's room, hovering by the door, its wings creating a sharp purring. The hero had already lost consciousness by his incessant drinking as he lay, his brow still remained creased with consternation. The bright orb slowly pulled the bed sheets around Link's body, as fairy dust dappled the covers.

"Look...with you heart...not your eyes..."

With that, the tiny pink fairy whisked out the door with the wind as the fire began to cool into embers. But Navi was reassured, it would rekindle.

They always do.

  
  


-Rosaceae

  
  


Like it? Hate it? Let me know!!! Review it please. This may be my last fic for a while, but never fear, I'll do plenty when I get back from the beach. Did u get who the "voice" was??? Once again, this fic was rushed, but that's ok! Thanks, bye!!! Farewell!!! I'll miss u guys!!! :'(

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
